The End of the Night
by Snipa
Summary: Where are we going onii-sama," said a brunette girl. "A place where we can live in peace, my darling," stated a tall brown haired man. Rated M for future chapters, Begins after ch.47 of the manga, SPOILERS ALERT. KanamexYuuki !HIATUS!
1. Ch 1 The Beginning of the End

The Night of the End

Warning: If you have not read chapter 47 of the manga, then SPOILERS alert is active.

Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT, MANGA OR ANIME WISE.

Edit: I had my brother go over both chapters, so most of the mistakes should be gone now.

"Where are we going onii-sama," said a brunette girl. In the eyes of humans she was very beautiful, and hair as long as her waist. She had very different eyes, like she was there, yet not. Like she knew everything that was hapenneing around her, but she also looked far away at some distant land or in the future.

"A place where we can live in peace, my darling," stated a tall brown haired man. He was very handsome, with graceful poses and movements. He was strong, and fast, like he knew everything that was going to happen before they should.

(Lapse)  
Ch. 1 The Beginning of the End.

(end of chapter 47)

Hanabusa Aido was standing in a room filled with people. They were all staring at him with determination.

"We do not want to lose our memories," stated a blonde with ponytails. "Everyone that doesn't want to forget this day please stand with me."

As all the humans stood up, Aido looked happy. He was sure that all of them were frightened to the point of a scared little mouse, but now he was glad that he was wrong.

"OK! Since you clearly have determination to see this through, I will answer all of your questions, on the note that NONE of you will repeat this on the outside. Understood?" said a clearly over joyed Aido.

Another blonde in the room who stood first asked a very daring question, "Is it true that... that.. Yuuki is a vampire?"

Some of the girls gasped, but Yori stared true at Aido.

*sigh*.. 'This is gonna be a hard day', thought Aido. "Yes she is, but she was human until this morning."

"What do you mean?" Yori looked puzzled.

"You know what this would be easier if we explained something else first," Stated the blonde vampire standing behind him.

"Waaaah, I told you not to do that!!!"

She didn't say anything back to him, instead she stared out at the day students in the room. "What do you know of vampires?"

The students just stared back with a vague look of confusion.

*sigh*... "Not much I presume," stated Aido, "then why don't we look at vampire society order."

He explains the Vampire Pyramid..... (If you don't know what that is... look it up)

"And at the very top are the vampires among vampires. the pinnacle of vampire power. The Pure Bloods."

"So how does a human get turned into an Ex-human vampire, and how dangerous are level Es," asked Yori.

Aido explains.....(bare with it people this is just setting the stage up)

"Ex-humans are created when a pure blood bites a human, and levels Es, as I have explained, are degenerated consciousness. They have no will, or have any thought other than bloodlust. They will not hesitate to kill you."

"So," asks a random student, "is yuuki an ex-human?"

"No."

"Then what do you mean that Yuuki was awakened this morning?"

Seiren answers, "Yuuki was a vampire by birth, but we do not know how she was turned into a human. All I know is that her blood was sealed."

Yori gets the courage up to ask, "What point on the pyramid are the night class?"

Aido figits a little and looks uncomfortable, "Most of the night class are made up of Noble vampires, including me and Serien."

"Most?" said the Day class dorm president.

"There is one exception in night class, and in day class there are 2 exceptions."

"What? What do you mean by 'in day class'?"

*sigh* "Lets start with, night class first. You may all know him as Kaname Kuran... He is a Pure Blood."

"Huh? but i thought you said there were only 3 pure bloods that you know of left," stated a very confused day student

"There is, next is the day class, you know both of them as... 'perfects'..."

"WHAT?" Said the entire crowd.

"Zero Kiryu is an ex-human vampire."

"Then explain the dark atmosphere around him all the time," said some very depressed looking girls.

"Before he was bitten and his family destroyed, He was a vampire hunter... does that explain it?"

Some of the girls in the crowd looked guilty then, "If only we knew," whispered one of them.

Yori then looked at Aido with questionable gaze, "Then is yuuki a normal vampire?"

"Guess again..."

Yori got wide eyed as she realized then answer. "Pure Blood." not as a question but more as a statement.

"Yes," he answered anyways, "Yuuki's true name is Kuran Yuuki."

"Why didn't she tell us?" said more than 5 students.

"To be honest I don't think she knew herself," Said Kain as he was walking in. "Yo Aido, Kaname wants to leave soon, are you coming?"

"Akatsuki Kain, how long have you been eves dropping," asked Aido. Looking back at a blonde vampire, who always had a look that he was bored out of his mind.

"Since the pyramid explanation..." stated Kain, still bored

Yori and the other students looked like they were still puzzling over the facts. The vampires started to leave, and Yori couldn't stop them. The world she knew was tumbled upside down, as her own friend was a very powerful vampire. She couldn't believe it, not at first, but over time she grew to except it. Yuuki was always strange, like she was always holding the world on her shoulders with a very dark secret. Now she knew why.

* * *

5 days later, all the day class students were sent home, the school grounds were in ruins and abandoned. The school headmaster, Kaien Cross, had shut down the school for rebuilding at a later date. The vampires had all but dissappeared.

Zero looked at the sky, inside the school grounds. He had known she was going to do it, that she was going to give him a reason to live on.

'But why,' he thought, 'why did she make me make her my enemy?'

He couldn't stand it, so he went inside the one building that survived the entire time. The old building that had served as the vampires temporary dorm. He didn't have any reason to go any farther, he needed to rest after what his own gun had down to him.

* * *

Unknowingly to almost everyone, one student stayed behind. She was wearing a black Day Student uniform, with blonde hair, and sad eyes. She had to find her friend who had disappeared 5 days ago, along with the other vampires.

'Pure Blood,' she thought. 'I wonder what pain she has to go through, to hide such things, to hide from the world.'

Sayori Wakaba was, in my humble opinion, very pretty with and understanding attitude. When school was still in session, she got many A's and B's. She was smart, playful, fearless, hell she even teased Zero when Yuuki was, too.

She, too, sought shelter at the abandoned mansion, yet she didn't know another guy was staying there either.

Surprisingly, neither even saw each other, knew of each other, or heard each other, for they were in oppisite ends of the mansion.....

* * *

Running, that was all they had done for the past 5 days, run and run. there seemed no end to it. And the one leading the pack, Kaname, refused to answer where they were all going.

With Kaname and Yuuki were Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, and Seiren Sunaien (the anime had not given her a last name, so i made one up). The few Nobles that decided to stay with him.

Yuuki had fallen asleep, because she was still not used to her blood, and Kaname was carrying her in his arms.

It was snowing when she had awakened again.

'Snow,' the newly awakened vampire thought, 'Why does eveyone say it is white? Even after turning into a vampire it still looks red to me.'

Yuuki looks up to her brother and lover, who is holding her in his arms. She sleepily puts her head against his chest, and goes into a semi-concious state.

'She looks very tired,' Kaname thinks, as he looks down at her. Her eyes, even though he couldn't see them, were beautiful. It gave him a shiver just thinking about those deep dark eyes.

Aido walks up, "Huh? That castle wasn't there a second ago."

The vampires walk all the way to the spot kaname had not mentioned, but they all knew this was the destination. It was a castle, that was easily seen, but what made the nobles question is that they have never seen this castle before, and most of them have seen all the castles around the world.

Kaname knew why and explained, "Through pure blood arts, the Kurans made this castle hard to find, they even put barriers around it to stop people from seeing it." He looked at the castle with grim memories, "It is the same castle that the Kuran family used to escape the public from thousands of years ago, and now we escape to it again."

The castle had 5 towers in a pentagonal shape around a central courtyard. Though it was hard to see in the snow and darkness, each tower had a strange symbol on it, each one more unique than the last. None of them knew what they meant. All the symbols had one thing in common though, there was a sphere in the center of them, and a single triangle inside the sphere. In the center of the courtyard was one more tower, this one had a diamond on the top with, again, a sphere in the middle, but it had a pentagon shape, each point pointing towards a tower.

When they reached the center tower they all entered it and began exploring, while Kaname took Yuuki up to the top of the tower. Kaname entered the top most room right below the diamond crystal. Inside there were sheet covered funiture. He uncovered the bed and placed Yuuki into it.

She breathed one last sigh, and then went into a deep sleep. Kaname kissed her goodnight, and slipped into bed next to her. He closed his eyes and then soon followed after her into the realm of dreams, knowing what was about to happen.

The nobles downstairs had each located a room for themselves, and then met at the bottom floor of the complex.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ichijo.

Aido, being the more curious one, "I say we search those other towers."

Seiren, though still intrigued, shook her head and said, "Kaname may get mad at us if we dig up the wrong secret."

Kain, not being one for a care in the world, and with a bored look said, "I still want to know how this castle works, and i'm pretty sure I saw those symbols before. I just can't figure out where."

Ruka simply wanted to sleep a little while, "I say we go to bed and meet later once we are refreshed."

All of them agreed, and went off to bed. Once they were all asleep, something strange happened, something out of the ordinary.

Each tower began to glow a different hue. Blood Red, Sapphire Blue, Jade Green, Shining Amber, and Midnight Black. The Crystal in the center then drew the glowing from each of the towers, and the central tower began to glow a Pure White. Once all the towers were glowing brightly, they all suddenly went out, and the world became still once more.

* * *

That was chapter one, and sorry for the explanation at the beginning, but i had to do that so that some things later could get done easily. Again sorry, i kno this ch. didn't have all that much to start with, but trust me it gets better next chapter.

Please R&R, i dont care if its nothing but insults or complaints, something to help me get better ideas. Oh btw help me with pairings on the noble vampires. I already have one pairing Kaname and Yuuki, and should I do the other pairing in a certain mansion on the school grounds or not?

I will let this sit on the air for a while to see what the reveiws look like, if noone takes any interest then this story will only go for as long as I want... if ppl do take interest, then i will try to post a new ch. every 2 weeks.


	2. Ch 2 Only Time will Tell

The Night of the End

Warning: If you have not read chapter 47 of the manga, then SPOILERS alert is active.

Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT, MANGA OR ANIME WISE.

"This place is so peaceful and perfect,onii-sama," said a very happy looking girl. She was starring out the window of her room on the top floor. She had an air of an innocent mind about her.

"This place is only perfect with you, my love," said a smiling man behind her, holding her, hugging her, for he deeply cared about her. He had an air of dark secrets around him.

WARNING LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER, KxY..... A/N: I had not expected to finish it this soon, Please R&R if u can. Don't expect me to publish them on a day to day basis... that is how my other account died.... I'm going to spoil u guys just this once, because i finished it so soon....

* * *

Recap: Kaname, Yuuki, Ichijo, Kain, Aido, Ruka, and Seiren are staying at a strange castle. Zero and Sayori are unknowingly staying in the same place, a mansion on the school grounds. Where is the headmaster? Where are the other noble class vampires? Are the Day Class students safe?

Ch. 2 Only Time will Tell.

Yuuki was still fast asleep when Kuran Kaname woke up, he didn't feel thirsty nor did he feel tired from the trek to this castle.

He got up and went outside just in time to see the moon rising over the horizon.

'So we have slept a day and a half,' he thought, 'and I feel great.'

He went first to the easternmost tower, and went inside. He knew the nobles were in the northern tower right now. He didn't need to go there, that tower was still working.

When he stepped inside the east tower, he first saw that there was a jewel in the center of the room.

* * *

Aido was looking keenly at a strange jewel in the center of the bottom of the tower.

"What do you think it is?" asked Kain. He was looking at what it was mounted on.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I can feel a strange power within it." stated Aido.

The gang were in the most north tower, looking for what was inside this tower.

Ruka was coming down from upstairs, "There are several rooms up there, but none of them have anything in them."

"Where is Ichijo and Seiren," asked Kain looking up from the object in question.

"He said he spotted something at the top, and went to check it out with Seiren." she answered.

The three went back to looking at the strange formation. It was very strange indeed. The Stand looked like it was taken from the darkest depths of hell. It was irrevociably black, that neither shined nor gave off any hint of light. Its shape took that of a frozen fog that was just starting out. The jewel itself was even darker than the stand, if that was possible. Inside the jewel looked like and eclipse, a black sphere with a hint of light at the edges, no matter which direction the gang looked at it from, they could not see where the light was coming from, only that the light was always at the edge of the sphere. The jewel itself looked normal in shape, but it floated a few centimeters off the stand. When one of them tried to touch it, Aido of course, he was shot back to the wall of the tower, a surge of balck energy coming from it.

"That was stupid of you," stated a very happy Kain. "Whats the first thing you do NOT do when you feel a strange enegery coming from a strange object?"

"Don't touch it." said a very pained Aido.

Ruka giggled a little, as Ichijo and Seiren were coming down from the top of the tower.

"Aido was being curious again." said Seiren, more of a statement then a question.

"So what did you two find?" asked Kain, with a smile still on his lips.

"Another jewel at the top, same shape as this one, but it was made of silver. It glowed black, too." Ichijo said, he chuckled as well when he saw the look Aido had. He was still dazed.

"Did you touch it?" Kain asked, obviously to make fun of Aido.

"Yea and I got a nice blast of black energy, too," said Ichijo, joining in on the joke.

Aido got the hint that he was till in the spot light. "HA HA, very funny guys. Still what do you guys think this setup is for?"

Everyone get serious as well, trying to figure out what was the jewel for.......

* * *

Yuuki woke up. She felt well rested, and like she could take on an elephant. She stretched, and then she wandered about the room she was in.

Suprisingly, there was a bath in a room adjacent to hers, she turned the faucets, not expecting them to work. They did, and the tub filled quickly. Yuuki decided not to take a bath now. So she turned it off and let the water drain away.

She wandered over to a balcony, and looked out. She nearly screamed from the height. She guessed that she was nearly 7 stories off the ground. She got a deep breath and looked out again. She noticed, to the east, the moon rising over the horizon. a tower was to the left of the moon.

She closed her eyes to sense what the area was like. She noticed the nobles presence in the tower to the north, but she couldn't find Kaname. She wandered around the balcony and looked in all directions to see what it looked like.

She noted 5 towers each with their own symbol. She instantly recognized all of them. How she knew them though, she did not know.

Yuuki then looked out past the walls made by the towers, there were forests.... forests... and more forests.... no sign of civilization anywhere, not even a mountain in the distance. The forests were all covered in snow, but no snow was falling inside the tower walls.

She could sense the 3 invisible barriers covering the place, what they did though was a mystery to her.

'Protection from enemy forces?' the vampire wondered.

The girl then looked down at the 5 courtyards. 'No snow,' she thought, 'just green grass, sidewalks, and walls in between.'

She looked out again and just smelled the air.

Kaname walked up behind her. She sensed him and relaxed.

"Hello, my princess," greeted the vampire knight.

"This place is so peaceful and perfect,onii-sama," said a very happy looking girl.

"This place is only perfect with you, my love," said a smiling man behind her.

He walked up and hugged her from behind.

She held his arms in front of her and relaxed.

'He only lets his guard down around me,' she thought, 'how strange that is. The one man I love, and he's weak near me.'

She was tickled at that thought. 'I bet if i asked, he would do anything for me.'

She closed her eyes, and turned around. She started to speak, but her words died on her lips. He was Gorgeous, he handsome and strong. His eyes were closed with a small smile on his lips, like he was in pure bliss.

She looked at his lips, they looked so soft. She raised her free arm, the other around pushed against her body by his hug. She touched his lips, he opened his eyes. He stared at a curious Yuuki.

"Do you want to kiss me?" asked Kaname.

She blushed at the thought. 'Kiss me.' She turned even redder.

'Do I dare to touch this god? Do I have strength to match his beauty?'

She looked again at his lips. They looked even softer.

'Maybe just a taste,' she thought.

She got up on her toes, and touched her lips to his. She had never kissed before, she has only been kissed. So she just shyly kissed him.

Kaname, smirking, leaned in and kissed he back. Only this time with more love in it than hers. And she loved every second of it. He reach behind her and petted her hair, like she was a cat. She went up and grabbed his stark black hair.

Their kiss grew even more impassioned, and deepened too. She explored his mouth with her tongue, finding it very fun.

He drew back to stare at her even more. She was a goddess in his eyes. How her hair fell down her shoulders, her petite figure just right, her breasts not too small nor too looked dazed from the kiss, eyes closed, and in bliss. Kaname stroked her hair and her back at the same time.

She never liked it when other people touched her hair, but when her lover did it, she was thrown into an even blisser state. Her body tingled all over. Yuuki was purring like a kitten... a very powerful pure blood vampire kitten....

Kaname loved the sound she was giving off, and he wanted to hear it even more now, so he went into a kiss, this time to explore her mouth.

By this time they had managed to wander near the bed, inch by inch. Yuuki pushed Kaname down onto the bed, and kissed him on the neck as her hands began to explore his body. He had very smooth skin, tat was taunt around his stomach. She felt his chest, and placed her head on it, and sat there listening to the heart beat. Kaname wanted very much to just take over, but he wanted to make her happy at the same time. He waited patiently for her to get back up. She took off his shirt and looked at the body of a god. The abs were tight, the chest moved in slow even intervals. Kaname couldn't take it anymore, he flipped over and got on top. She didn't give any resistance, she wanted him to take over.

He began to explore her now while kissing her. His hands wandered over her taunt belly, her smooth skin making him tingle all over, one of his hands went under her shirt, and placed itself on one of her mounds. He was suprised to feel that she wasn't wearing any bra. 'Well she did just get up.'

She moaned. His ears pricked up, it sounded like an angel to his ears. He squeezed once to test a reaction, and liked the result. He pulled her shirt off, and stared at the beauty. Ever so gently he began to massage her breasts, the tips turning hard under his hands. He got curious and took one of the pink tips to his mouth. She moaned even louder at that, unconsciously thrusting her chest up, He took it as a sign to continue on. He placed his hand back on her tips and began to kiss every inch of her exposed skin. When he got down to the naval point, he hesitated. 'If I go any farther, will she still like it?'

He slowly pulled off her skirt, revealing soft pink panties, at which Kaname blushed.... yes he blushed. He looked up to her face, she was still keeping her eyes closed, and obvioulsy still enjoying it. He kissed her lower thighs, and began to work his way up.

She couldn't believe the feeling of her body writhing under his control. Each hot breath passing over her skin left behind a burning sensation. Each kiss a song to her head. Each touch a was made of pleasure. She couldn't believe it when he put his mouth on a sensitive point on her chest, she felt light under him that moment. When he pulled off her skirt, she realized that her panties must be soaking, she could feel the liquid. He started to kiss up her legs, she wanted him to hurry up, but she was to far gone to do anything about it. Each kiss was like a wave of torture, delaying the moment when he would pay attention to the spot between her legs. She tingled all over when one finger found its way to her, touching her through her panties. She wanted more.

He placed a finger on her, and she gasped and moaned his name. He loved the very sound of it, and he wanted to hear her say it more, over and over and over....

He broke away, blushing madly. 'How could i push her so FAR.' he thought. He looked at her again. 'Then again, my little Yuuki seems to be enjoying it.'

She felt empty and could when he broke away. She wanted more, but when she looked through the slits of her eyes she couldn't believe the site! 'He is blushing!' she thought. 'AAAHHH, I didn't know he could blush so madly!'

She got up off the bed, and Kaname could do nothing and stand there as Yuuki tore off his pants. All he was wearing now were his boxers, his shirt was long gone. She started to pull down on the boxer-

"Yuuki, you don't have to-"

"I want to," she said as she pulled it off the rest of the way. Yuuki gasped, 'it looks so big. And i'm soon going to....'

She shook her head of that thought, and place her hand around him, he gasped at the movement.

She licked the tip, not sure of herself at first, then took in a little bit to test was moaning loudly, and Yuuki gained confidence, and began to stroke him faster. She wanted to see what he tasted like even more, so she pulled in as much as she could, getting faster as he put hands behind her head to increase the movement.

She felt him jerk twice in her mouth, and then something thick came out. She loved its sweet smell, and drank it down.

"Yuuki," said the vampire.

He pushed her down to the bed, this time he was sure he knew what to do. He pulled of the last bit of clothing she had on, and gingerly put afinger into her. She was already very wet, and he could tell before his fingers went in that she was hot inside. He put in 2 fingers now, careful not to hurt her. Kaname felt compelled to taste her, so he stretched his tongue out, and licked her. She gasped so loudly, he thought he hurt her, but she moaned his name. He took that as a sign to continue, and stuck his tongue even farther in. She cried out, and grabbed hold of the sheets even tighter.

She felt something big coming as Kaname's tongue went farther in. It felt so good, her body was writhing under his control. She couldn't stop the many gasp and moans coming from her. She felt something stronger hit her one more time, and she screamed out.

His mouth was met by a river of sweet smelling juice, and he licked it all up, wanting to savor her flavor.

After a while Yuuki sat up and pulled her lover to her face, and kissed him. She tasted herself in his mouth, and that made her want him even more.

"Yuuki, you don't have to-"

She giggled, "I already said I want to." she moved and twisted, and suddenly he was under her.

She straddle him and rubbed her lower region against his.

'I hope this doesn't hurt that much.' she thought, and impaled herself on him.

She stifled and cry as pain shot up her spine, but she felt so full.

He didn't want to force her to move, to he sat up and held her close to his chest, and she stopped crying. When she she struggled a little, he let her go and she bounced herself up and down. She monaed loudly at this.

Kaname couldn't take it any longer. The smell of blood was in the air, and he was going crazy for her. He flipped her over and she was under him again, he started to thrust slowly. She cried out on the first thrust, but it sounded that of joy not pain. He continued to thrust into her, as he leaned over to kiss her mouth to stiffle her cries. She got quieter and started to moan into his mouth. He kissed her neck, he felt something coming. Kaname then grabbed her breasts and squeezed to increase her pleasure.

Yuuki felt like she was melting from the heat, as he was sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She felt like she was gonna come again, when all of a sudden he grabbed her chest. Now she KNEW that she was coming as she screamed out again, as hot liquid filled her inside.

Kaname and Yuuki were both gasping for air, kissing each other still, as they collapsed together on top of the bed. The sheets to cover them were not needed, as they warmed each other...............

* * *

The gang couldn't find anything else in the north tower. So they tried their luck in the western most tower.

Inside they expected to find a black jewel, just like in the north one. They didn't get that.

Instead there was a pool of water, and in the center a fountain... frozen. The whole tower had a deep blueish light, emanating from the deep blue jewel on top of the frozen fountain. It had a sphere in it. The sphere had a white outline, like the last jewel, agian like an eclipse, but the sphere color was a deep blue, darker than the already blue jewel.

"I'm going to check out the top, to see if there are any other differences," said Kain, as he walked up the stairs.

Noone followed him, and the 4 that remained were staring at the jewel.

The jewel, unlike the one in the north tower, was not floating, though it looked like it was struggling to do so.

"Why is this jewel not able to float, and the other one seemed much more powerful," asked Ruka.

Seiren couldn't hold it in anymore, "Hey, Aido, why don't you touch it for us."

Before anyone could laugh he replied, "OK."

He reached up and grabbed it. He expected a jolt of energy, but there was nothing.

"Huh? why am I...."

He collapsed, and the others rushed over to look him over. "He just passed out," Seiren confirmed the others thoughts.

Ichijo, who was keeping his thoughts to himself looked over at the jewel again,'...wait a sec.'

"Take a look at it again."

At first glance it looked normal, but when he looked at it again, he noted the jewel was barely floating now, even touching it every once in a while.

But it was floating.

"Strange," noted Seiren, "It sucked some of the energy out of Aido, but it didn't increase by much, even though it sucked out a lot."

"Maybe we found something else out," said Kain, coming from down the stairs. "The jewel up there, again, was silver, with a blue light coming off of it. It looked the same as the black one. Guys, This one has a crack in it."

* * *

'She can't be here! I thought all the students were sent home!' thought Zero.

He was looking straight at Sayori, a girl who was friends with Yuuki. She didn't notice him, and walked right out with a determined look on her face.

'Where is she going?' questioned Zero, 'Surely she isn't going to look for Yuuki. Then again..... she is Yuuki friend....'

He remembered all the times Sayori had teased him with Yuuki at her side. 'She must have picked up the "Find Trouble Syndrome" from Yuuki.'

He walked back to his room, shaking his head.

* * *

Water dripped in the distance, though it couldn't be seen easily here.

'Hmmm, the caves are always a good hiding spot. Always had to run here when the heat was on.'

The man's face brightened even more. 'I wonder how my precious little Yuuki is.'

His Blondie hair was tied up behind his head. He had lost his glasses during the fight on the school grounds. The over zealous man had hidden here the day after the former head master shut down the school.

'Welp I think a week is enough hiding time,' Jump down a cliff face... lands in the dense forest below, 'I think I should reappear in a different place.'

He started to walk into the forest, where he went, noone knows.

* * *

The day students had all agreed on a meeting place before they left. Now they were all here, 6 days after the school rumble.

A guy with glasses and brown hair stood on the fountain in the middle of a town square.

"quiet down please..." noone responded.

"I said Quiet down please," a little louder this time.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" That got everyone's attention.

The day student class president cleared his throat and said, "Now, we shall have a vote over what we have talked about."

"All in favor of approval raise your hands," said a Blondie with pigtails.

"All against the notion, raise your hands," she said.

"Looks like a full blown approval," stated the class president, clearly too happy to up there. "Remember if you don't want to join in you can leave."

Noone left, they all looked ready to fight.

"Then lets move out!"

"HAAAIII!!"

They all moved and went to certain places. Each knowing full well what they were supposed to do.

The day class students of the academy had all voted unanimously.

They were going to find their friends. The night class.

* * *

....I'm going to hell, aren't I?..... ., sorry if it was crappy, that was my first love scene.... ever.... I don't know if i could change it anymore, i blush too much...(Please note, i am a guy), so criticism is appriciated, i want to know if it was any good.

Wow i had not expected to finish Ch. 2 this soon. I mean i just started on it this week's Sunday. Thanks to all of you who reviewed ch. 1, it was a relief to know i had not wasted my time.

Different rules this time, this will be put up for a maximum of 2 weeks. If I do not get a certain number of reviews, i'm not posting the next chapter, i'm too embarrassed to think of the next chapter right now. *blush* *bleep*DAMMIT!

Thanx to all of you who have read these chapters... I look forward to seeing you again... "I will show a sweet dream next time"

CASTLE DESCRIPTION: (I felt i should add this for fun)

The castle walls, about 30 feet high, were set up in a perfect pentagonal form. The top point facing north. one point slightly above the eastern angle, the west slightly above the western angle. 2 more were in a southern direction, one pointing southeast, another pointing southwest. Each point has a tower that climbed to 50 feet, each baring their own symbols. the symbols were facing inward, toward the central tower. more walls, about 15 feet high, were streaming from the outer towers toward the central one, creating 5 separate courtyards.  
The inside walls had arches so you could easily access them. You can walk straight from tower to tower without ever feeling a drop of rain(not that it rained any). There were grass in all the courtyards. Like a smaller wall should have been, a sidewalk parallel to the outside wall crosses the grass field, going from inside wall to inside wall.(next time i will explain the symbols).


	3. Ch 3 My life is a 'Lie'

The Night of the End

Warning: If you have not read chapter 47 of the manga, then SPOILERS alert is active.

Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT, MANGA OR ANIME WISE.

"The night is so calm, I feel like I can sleep forever," said a very tired brunette. She was laying down on a bed, looking up at a roof. She had an air of peace around her.

"My night is only peaceful with you around, my sweet princess," said a very delicate looking man. He was holding her head in his lap, staring at her eyes. He had an air of mystery about him.

* * *

Recap: Kaname has been visiting the five towers independent of the other five vampires. Ichijo, Kain, Adiou, Ruka, and Seiren were checking out the five strange outer towers. they discovered many many things. Yuuki has yet to wander the castle. Who was the strange man? How are the day class students going to find the night class? Still no sign of the other noble vampires. Who will live?

Ch. 3 "My Life is a Lie"

"How long have we been here?" asked Kain.

The gang are in the south east tower. This tower, like the other 4 outer towers, had a jewel in it. The jewel was on a stand of Jade colored frozen wind. The frozen wind made a dive from one the edge of the wall and then 'blew' upwards beneath the jewel. The jewel itself had, like all the others, a sphere in it. The sphere was a deep jade green, with an eclipse of pure white on the edges.

"About 7 days now, why do you ask?" returned Ruka.

"Well, we've searched all five outer towers." stated Kain, "And while we were searching we did not stop once to get a... Are any of you thirsty?"

The other two towers not yet mentioned are similar in design, but different at the same time.

The south west tower had a mini-mountain in it, it was made of gold. Of course Aidou tried to touch it, greedy isn't he? It created an earthquake under the vampires at the time. amazingly nothing broke. on the peak of the mini-mountain was a jewel, and, of course, it had a sphere in it with a white eclipse. The sphere glowing a deep amber.

The Eastern most tower had a frozen blood red flame in it. The flame went high into the tower. In cased inside of the pillar of fire was the red jewel. Again it had similar properties as the first ones, sphere in middle, glowed a deep blood red, and eclipsed a white light on the edges.

"No, I'm not. Not even the slightest." stated Aidou. "Why do you ask?"

Kain gets up and walks over to Ruka. He places his left hand on his right wrist. His finger makes a small gash in his palm. He holds his hand up to her nose and asks, "Does this smell make you thirsty, or even have blood lust?"

Ruka takes a small whiff of the air. "No, what are you getting at Kain?"

"What about you guys?" said Kain, he eyes all of them. None of their eyes turned red with lust.

"I figured something was strange," stated Kain, "It is almost as if we have no more blood lust inside these walls...."

"I want to bring up something else while we're at it." said Seiren. "The 4 elements are in the west, east, and southern towers: Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth."

"So whats your point?" Aidou asked, getting a curious look on his face.

"I thought the towers meant the elements, but their are two other towers too. The northern one being black. and the middle tower, with a bright diamond on its top. Black and White. Is it possible that these are elements as well? And what do they represent?"

"Good question Seiren, I have been wondering that as well." Said Ichijo. He had, up to this point, been silent.

"I have an idea but I would need help on it." said Ruka. the others now had her attention. "When you entered the towers what did you feel? Lets start with the tower of water."

"I have to say, I felt calm and relaxed inside that tower." said Seiren.

Ruka nodded and then asked, "What about the tower of fire?" looking at Kain.

"I felt anger and obsession."

"The tower of earth." Ruka looking at Ichijo.

"I felf wise and knowing."

"And in here, the tower of wind, I feel my senses are sharpened, and my body feels light." said Ruka.

"What about the black tower? personally i felt cold and empty." said Aidou.

"Same here. Maybe...." Ruka went into deep thought.

"Maybe.... what?" asked Kain.

Ruka continued to stare into space. 'It couldn't be.....'

* * *

'I'm lost' thought Sayori. 'But I can't be lost, I just can't.' She had hurt her fot a while back on a tree root. She had been without food for 2 days now, her supplies gone three days ago. Her eyes drooped, her body was deprived of nutirnets it needed. She was on a verge of collapse.

'I have to go on, I have to find Yuuki. I have to go......'

* * *

Zero, after having a well rested nap, had gone out to find the trail of the pure blood vampires. He was on their track.. was... but suddenly the trail stopped, the scent gone. He couldn't beleive it, one second their scent was there, the next.. gone....

He had stopped dead in his tracks when the scent disappeared, he tenetively reached a hand forward.

He was thrown back into a tree.

'What was that?' he thought, his strength had disappeared no too, and he collapsed to the ground, a girl falling on him.

* * *

The blonde man had gone to the spot where he first thought he would find Zero. He was right, Zero had collapsed after being blown away by an invisible force. Seconds later, a blonde girl had tripped over him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he asked out loud, talking to noone in particular.

He walked over and picked up both of them, one in each arm. "Its not safe to sleep here you two."

He walked of back in the direction he came from.

The girl, half-awake, looked up at the man.

"...oss-sens..." she tried to speak, but no other words came out.

The man smiled down at her, and continued to walk.

* * *

"O-K" said a very happy day class president.

The students had been searching for data on any of their vampire friends they could find. A few of them had to learn how to fight vampires, because they kept getting ambushed by ex-humans.

The students had found out where the vampires went by pure chance. A mysteries figure wearing a sword had given it to them.

"We need to prepare, this is at least 5 days walk," said the vice-president, a girl of course.... only girls think ahead....

"Of course, of course, I have a list of people who can get right on it." said another girl nearby.

"We are going to find our friends at last, and my beautiful darling as well!" said the president.

* * *

When Zero came to, there was a fire sitting in front of him, and a girl next to him. They were both draped in a blanket. He stayed calm, and got up, careful not to disturb the girl.

He looked around the little camp. Nothing much except trees and trees. The fire looked young though.

He looked back at the girl. He was a little surprised to see that it was Yori.

"Well well, you're up," said a voice.

Zero whipped around his pistol pointing at the voice.

"Whats with you Zero-kun? You're acting like something is out to get ya." said a man who appeared, seemlingly, out of nowhere right next to Zero, sitting down.

The man was blonde, he had relaxed shoulders. He had sharp eyes, ones that looked like it could see your soul. He had a blade at his side, long with vampire-hunter symbols on it, some bandage cloth was wrapped around it.

"Cr-"

The man got up and covered Zero's mouth, "Shh, I have enemies nearby, don't say my name out loud."

Zero nodded, but he thought, 'Sensei. what are you doing here?'

* * *

The 5 noble vampires had gone back to the middle tower, pondering what Ruka had said.

"So how do we feel now?" asked Ruka.

"Focused and.... you may laugh at me for this but... light hearted."

Noone laughed for they felt the same, they could breathe easily in this room, the air was light.

Yuuki came down the stairs. "Hello." She said

The others got up and greeted her. "Hello, Yuuki-sama."

Yuuki quivered a little, "I still can't get used to having 'sama' after my name."

Seiren smiled, "You will get used to it eventually."

"Thanks, but what are you doing?"

"We have been looking at the 5 strange outer towers."

"I know that, but what are you doing at the elemental towers?"

Kain caught it, "How did you know they were elemental? Did Kaname tell them to you?"

"No. I can't explain it, but I just plain know what they are."

Ruka walked up to Yuuki, "Can you tell me which towers are which?"

"South West: The Tower of the Wise Earth. South East: The Tower of the Sharp Wind. East: The Tower of the Raging Fire. West: The Tower of the Calm Water. North: The Tower of the Cold Abyss. Center: The Tower of the Pure Innocence." said Yuuki. She recited it from memory, though what memory told her, she did not know.

Outside, the towers began to glow the moment she said that tower's name. All the vampires went into a daze, then collapsed. All but Yuuki and Kaname who was standing inside the room, towards the end. He was smiling at her. Then he picked her up and started to go upstairs. She felt weak, like her energy was just drained from her body.

"The night is so calm, I feel like I can sleep forever," said a very tired Yuuki, cuddling into his chest.

"My night is only peaceful with you around, my sweet princess," Kaname said, watching Yuuki fall out of the waking world.

(To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner, my Internet went down on Thursday. I hope you guys haven't had a heart attack. Plz R&R, i need to know if this plot is ok thus far. Its getting crazy huh?  
I know I know this is getting a little confusing huh?

As I promised the symbols on the towers descriptions:  
This will be a little hard.

Tower of Fire: This symbol has 3 major lines in it, the ends of the lines touching the sphere in the middle and spanning out, like a fan. On the other end of each line has different shapes, one is a hammer head, the next a scythe edge, the last an axe head. The axe was pointing toward the ground, the scythe pointing towers the stares, the hammer head pointing toward the tower of abyss.

Tower of Earth: This symbol has a single major line going vertically, a sphere standing on top of the line. two 45 degree above horizontal lines are in the middle on each side of the major one. on each of these lines is a single big dot.

Tower of Water: This symbol has 4 major lines in a square, the sphere on the inside. one point of the square points towards the sky, one point down, and the other two pointing at the tower of abyss, and the tower of earth. From the two lines pointing sideways, came a curved line going straight out, then down. The bottom corner has a two more lines each curing outwards from straight down, creating a nice upside down V.

Tower of Wind: This Symbol has 2 major lines horizontally going out from a sphere in the middle. On the end of each line was a straight sword shape, one sword pointing down, the other pointing up. The blades, though drawn, look sharp.

Tower of Abyss: This Symbol has 5 major lines, making a pentagon around a sphere. On each point was the same shape, a deep dark large dot. If the veiwer were to look at one of these 'dots', they would get the feeling they ere being sucked into the abyss.

Tower of Innocence: Just so you know, this tower has no mark, but on the top is a bright sepherical diamond. inside the diamond is a sphere and a pentagon surrounding the sphere. Each point of the sphere is pointing at a tower. The point coinciding with the towers element. Example: the northern point being black.


	4. Ch 4 Darkness

The Night of the End

Warning: If you have not read chapter 47 of the manga, then SPOILERS alert is active.

Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED TO VAMPIRE KNIGHT, MANGA OR ANIME WISE.

"Will you be with me forever?" asked a blonde girl. She was tired and feeling helpless, she couldn't see anything, her eyes being too heavy.

"I don't know, I don't know myself. But all I can do now is comfort you." said a man holding her. He was trying his hardest to stay calm, but what was in front of him was beyond imagination.

(begin)

Ch. 4 Darkness

The gang woke up from their little nap that they were persuaded to do. They were still all on the floor on the bottom floor of the center tower.

"My body feels heavy." said Aidou. He could barely stand up.

The rest of the gang felt the same, as if something was lulling them back to sleep again.

'_Why is this happening?' _thought Kain. '_As soon as she said those names, my vision went … I don't know, white? Black? I couldn't tell.'_

Kain was the only one on the stone cold floor, so he managed to get up first. Nothing like a cold stone on your face to get you up in the morning.

Kain looked around, he couldn't see much because the moon was new this night.

'_Wait, I can't see well in the dark?'_ Kain beginning to get an itch on his neck. _'This isn't a natural darkness.' _

Kain acted quickly and got Ruka, who was breathing very rapidly, out of the room and onto the grass outside the tower. Ruka suddenly regained consciousness.

"So it is what I thought it was." said Kain. "Ruka, regain your energy and help me get the others out of there."

He went back into the tower to get the next comrade.

Ruka, not being the type to stay down, got up quickly and went to help. As soon as Ruka stepped into the tower, she felt the pressure change. She moved quickly and got Serien, who was closest to the door, out into the grass. Kain had grabbed Ichijo, and then went back for the last guy.

Aidou was in the worst condition, he wasn't even conscious. His skin had almost frozen in the almost semi-warm room.

"This castle just gets weirder and weirder as more days go by." said Ruka.

"Agreed, someone take care of sleeping beauty, I'm going to have another look at the north tower." said Kain.

Serien agreed to help Aidou, with Ichijo helping.

Ruka went to the outer gate located directly south, _'What about that barrier?'_

(Change)

Yori slowly woke up. She could feel her body screaming at her. She knew she was in serious pain, maybe soreness.

Yori got up slowly to see that she had bandages on her legs, arms, and head. She looked around what was supposedly a camp. A fire pit in the middle of a clearing. She noted trees, a few bags, some silver on one end of the camp, a few bottled waters, a log next to the fire.

Then it hit her. She was helped out, and the silver was actually just a bunch of hair. The hair was attached to a head and body that was covered in brown. She got up and limped over to him. She uncovered the man, and noted he had several bandages around his chest and hands.

It was Zero, completely unconscious. She looked at his face, he was calm almost relaxed in his sleep. _'I didn't know he looked so cool.'_ she thought. _'Then again, with him pissed all the time, I couldn't bare to look at him.'_ She covered him again and continued to look around.

Who had taken care of them? She questioned, almost out loud.

Someone grabbed her from behind, at put a hand over her mouth. She tried to struggle but it was useless.

"Shhhh, it's only me, my dear student." said the man.

She calmed down, and was released. She twirled around to see for her own eyes.

"Why?" she asked, and then passed out from over exerting herself.

The man quickly caught her and placed her gently against the tree.

Zero who was awake long before her, got up and started helping the blond man to cook the meal her had caught while hunting.

"So, why are you here, Headmaster-Sensei?" asked Zero.

The Headmaster sighed, "I wanted to make up for my mistake that I made." Said Kaien Cross.

(Change)

"Okay, we have all our supplies, and everything is in order, Class President." said the Vice-President.

The students had picked people who could go out and find the night class students, 5 of them.

They all wished they could go, but it would be infeasible to send an entire class, so said the Vice.

The ones going were the Class President, the Vice, two guys, and a strange girl.

The strange girl was unknown to the rest of the Day Class, but she was the one who had the info of where the Night Class went.

She was not very tall, in fact you could say she was a small kid. She had long blonde hair, and beady little eyes. (I curse those eyes, can't ever fight 'em). She had a dress that fluffed out from her body from the waist down. All in all, she looked like a sweet doll.

She introduced herself as, "Hello, I am Maria Kurenai. Lets be friends."

(Change)

Sayori felt better when she woke up this time, her ankle didn't hurt so much anymore. And the bandages she had were replaced.

She looked up to see that it was night time, and that there were two men sitting near the fire pit, now lit.

She slowly got up and limped lightly to them.

"Ah, the princess is awake." said the blond man.

"Hello, Sensei, Zero." she answered.

Zero looked up, nodded at her then stared at the fire again.

Yori walked over to the pit and sat down next to Cross. He handed her a piece of meat, and said, "You haven't eaten in a long time, here you will need the nutrients for your growing body."

She took it and looked at it. Eating in the woods, oh well. _'If I want to find her, I need to keep my strength up._'

Kaien smiled at her, and then began to eat his meat.

A few minutes later, after Sayori had eaten a little she asked, "Why?"

Cross just got an innocent look, and looked at her.

"Why did you hide the truth from us?" she asked.

Kaien put his portion down, a deep solemn look on his face, and stared at the fire. "Tell me, how did you feel once you found out? Scared? Frightened? Impossible? Either way, a lot of students would have left immediately, either scared or lying to themselves, The truth forever distorted."

"But the way we found out was the worst way. We were under attack from other vampires, were we not?" she stiffened as she said this.

"Yes, we all were."

"By whom?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Everything. The vampire council, the highest and strongest pure blood, and the vampire hunter society." He answered slowly.

"Vampire hunter society?" she asked.

"Yes, an organization originally created to keep vampires from leeching off too many humans. But, over time, they had grown corrupted. Their own leader had drunken vampire blood." He raised a sword that was sitting next to him.

"Are you a vampire hunter, too?" she asked.

"We both were. Both me and Zero were vampire hunters." said Cross.

"But isn't Zero an ex-human vampire?" she asked, remembering the day of the attack.

Cross looked at her carefully, "How had you come by this information?"

"Aidou and Seiren told us, all of us."

"Yes, I am an ex-human vampire, but I still trained under my sensei to become a hunter."

"Then why are you here, looking for Yuuki?" she had guessed that, because they both were here, too.

Zero grimaced, "I'm hunting down all pure blood vampires. So that one day all vampires will cease to exist. I'm starting at the top of the chain. I know of two pure bloods right now, I can't let them escape."

"Even though she was your friend!" Yori yelled at him.

Zero grimaced, once again. She was right. Yuuki had kept him from becoming a level E. But he couldn't tell her the truth.

(1)Thinking back to the day of the attack 3 weeks ago:

_He had told her that he couldn't live on, that he had no goal now, that he would go and die._

_Yuuki pleaded and begged him not too. In the end she got desperate, and gave him a reason to live on. She had sucked his blood to show that there were other vampires out there._

_He right then and there vowed to hunt her down. That his only reason to live on now was to hunt her down._

_Yuuki only smiled, and said to live on._

Zero had remained quiet for a while now. Sayori still glaring at him. And Cross the headmaster still oblivious to the world.

_'How could he do this? Yuuki looked out for him, and the moment she turned vampire, he's hunting he down!'_

Yori, enraged finished her meal, and then went back to the tree to sleep.

Zero continued to stare at the fire.

Cross not-so-oblivious to what just happened, sighed, and packed camp up for the night.

---Time skip, scene change---

The five students that were chosen to hunt down the Night Class, were trekking through the woods.

Maria was leading the group farther into the woods. She was almost merrily skipping along.

The Vice-president keeping cool and calm. She was used to trekking through woods. She grew up in the country in northern Japan.

The President himself, on the other hand, was whining a lot. He wasn't used to this at all. _'Why did I sign up for this?'_

The two other guys were bringing up the rear, not whining, but not in good condition either. (City people have no endurance I tell ya)

They were two days into the trek, and as far as the Vice-president, Sara, was concerned, they were heading in a straight line towards a destination.

(Change)

Ruka had walked up to the southern gate. She was eying the barrier that stopped the snow mid-flight. She walked outside the south gate, and placed her hand upon the barrier.

A wave rippled from her hand, and she felt a flow of massive energy coming from beneath her hand.

"I wouldn't try to push much more then that."

Ruka spun around to see that Kaname was there.

"Oh, Kaname. What is this barrier. Why is it so strong, that a noble can't even feel its properties."

Kaname smiled, "This barrier is a special barrier. It's meant to keep everything from going in or out of it. Only a pure blood can open this path."

"And why am I not thirsty?"

"Oh, you're only now finding this out?" Kaname smiled a little more.

Ruka turned around to try and feel the energy again.

She studied it for a while. _'What is this energy? It feels like Earth normally does, but somehow more menacing.'_

When she turned again to ask another question, Kaname was gone.

She looked around for a bit, but nothing more peaking her interests. She went back inside the southern courtyard, and found the other nobles.

Aidou had recovered, and was regaining the color in his face. Kain had come back, and was talking with Ichijo.

Ruka went to Seiren and checked that he was still okay.

Kain had come up to them. "The dark energy in there, it felt cold and devoid of life," said Kain, "Just like the north tower."

Ruka described what happened at the barrier.

"So, Kaname knows whats going on, but he's not telling us. Typical." said Ichijo.

Seiren moved to defend her master, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why don't we need blood, anymore?" asked Ruka, "It's been three weeks and I haven't gotten one drop. What about you?"

"Same here, not thirsty at all still," started Ichijo, "This castle is starting to be more than it looks."

(To be continued...

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out. I had a block on what I was going to do, and I couldn't remember for aw little while what I was up to. Also, I was writing other things for a while.

Again, I'm sorry it took a while. But now I remember what the plot was, and I'm back on track.

Note: this is a slow portion, it's going to speed up soon.

Please R&R, I want to hear comments, and if I should pair up people.


End file.
